Known plowing implements may include a gang of spaced apart plows in the form of rotary hoes extending along a horizontal shaft. Rotary hoes are well known in the art. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,201 Zaun 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,988 Whitesides 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,123 Whitesides 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,409 Mills 1982; and US published application 2007/0125561 Depault 2007. The latter published application is incorporated herein by reference.
However, there is a need for an improved farm implement comprising rotary hoes.